A Dream in Words
by Requine
Summary: Kibia is being stalked by someone who kidnaps him and an unexpected guest was kiddnaped too. They will both learn a lesson they will never forget. R
1. Default Chapter

AnimeFreak: Ok!! Welcome one and all! Now, The title has nothing to do with the story, it was just on of my dreams that had inspired me for this, so I wrote it in words! Put it together- A Dream- In Words… YAY! I've got a title! Summery- Seto has someone who is stalking him, but who is this creature and what turns it against the older Kiaba brother? I dunno! Stop asking so many questions and read the story!! Wait, don't leave, I didn't mean to yell…*sob* 

Seto: A stalker? And I thought I was the dark man that lurks the streets to strike revenge on people…

AnimeFreak: *edges away* How very… poetic… Oh, forgot to mention, Flames are dangerous when given to a psychopathic werewolf who thinks its Batman. (PS- I am vengeance, I am the night, I AM BATMAN!) And, just to get my point across in case of any futuristic implement, I HATE TEA!!! She is one of those snobby morons who think they know all. Phew. I loathe her guts. Oh right, story! No Seto…

Seto: *takes a breathe of air to say something, but is stopped and exhales* I thin-

AnimeFreak: Who cares! Left, Right, Right, Left! COMPANY ATTENTION! FORWARD!!!! MARCH!!!! FOLLOW CAPTIAN JACK!! *Puts on an army helmet* ATTACK THE STORY WITH THE FIRST WAVE!

                                                                A Dream in Words

_A day in which anything can happen, and possibilities soar in the wind._

Seto Kiaba quietly walked down the dark streets of Domino City. He was at one of his company extensions that had a shocking downfall in their stocks when a truck full of Kiaba Corp. Virtual Monster Duel Systems had been run into a sewer. He had nasty argument with the stock managers on what to do about this catastrophe that would surely cause their funds to drop dramatically. He decided that he needed a nights rest before making a response to this devastation. Now he strolled down the sidewalk with the moon shining dimly behind the thin clouds. He took a deep breathe of the night air and felt strangely relaxed in the stars light. 

'How comforting tonight is…' thought Seto. He continued walking while swinging his suitcase at his side until he saw the Kiaba Mansion in the horizon. He checked his gold watch safely tucked away on the inside of his coat for the time. 'Ten o'clock hmmm? Mocuba had better be in bed then.' He smiled at the thought of Mocuba's happy face. Nothing ever seemed to bring the small child down, even being in trouble. He entered the warm house with the aroma of cinnamon drafting from the kitchens. 

"I'm home!" yelled Seto. Despite the fact that Mocuba was to be in bed by now, he highly doubted that the little brat would be there. A loud crash from the kitchen greeted his doubts, and in a few loud clanks, out ran Mocuba with a chief's hat holding a tray with cinnamon rolls (coated in sugar might I add) with a rather large grin on his face.

"Ohayo onni-chan! I wanted to give you a surprise when you got home, so I cooked you tease!" said Mocuba. *AN-remember, he's just a child, and can't pronounce all of his vocabulary right* the older Kiaba gave his brother a homely smile.

"Thank you Mocuba, but aren't you supposed to be in bed now? And where are the cooks? And the maid…and where is my butler… and…" He looked around. "Where is everybody?!" yelled Seto. Mocuba looked down.

"They were all working so hard that I told them to take the west of the day off…" sniffed Mocuba. "I'm sorry!" He almost broke into tears. Seto, being the sap he was, gave his brother a big hug. 

"Oh it's ok Mocuba! They'll be back tomorrow, there is no harm done! Don't cry now, let's go watch a movie and eat your cinnamon rolls you made. You go run into the Brother Room and pick out a movie." Mocuba instantly gave the tray to Seto and zoomed off into the "Brother Room" *Another AN- I would call it a family room, but it's just the brothers living in the house, right? * like nothing had ever happened. Seto walked into the kitchens to clean the expected mess, but to his surprise nothing was out of order. No door open, no flour on the floor, no stack of pans in the sink, not even a burnt oven. He opened his mouth slightly in shock at the clean area. He opened a door, but no pans fell out. 

"Mocuba!" yelled Seto. Mocuba came in with a wide grin holding a movie. 

"I wanna watch 'tis!" cutely said Mocuba. He held up the DVD case with cartoon horses on the front and it was labeled {Spirit- Stallion of the Cimarron}. 

"That's great Mocuba, but what is better is this clean kitchen! Any tricks?" asked Seto in a serious tone. Mocuba shook his head so violently that his hair swung from side to side, slapping his face. "Well Mocuba, this is the first night I've come home to a clean house! You can stay up until your little heart's content tonight." He smiled. ***

Little to the Kiaba's knowledge, their home was under close watch. From outside the window a large shadow was stalking Seto, but was never seen by anyone. This creature crept to another window and peered inside to watch Mocuba and Seto walk in, talking to each other about something that wasn't heard outside the walls of the mansion. It set its hand on the window seal, and carefully observed them sit down in the rather comfy couch to watch a movie on the wide screen T.V.  It cautiously moved behind a bush by the window and sat ready for the long wait for Seto Kiaba to move. Seto unexpectedly stood though, and walked from the room. The creature watched him walk through some double doors, which led to the front door. It crouched lower to the ground to insure its safety from being caught. Kiaba walked out the door a moment later and walked away from the mansion.

The creature waited until Seto was a good distance away and ran silently behind the hedges. It ran so swiftly that one could swear its feet never touched the ground. When it was near Seto it stopped running and dove into the ground, making no noise at all, and laid on the dirt in the shadows, away from eyesight of Seto. It watched him stop suddenly and look the opposite way, to where orion's belt was formed in the sky. ***

'Wow, I don't think I could get enough of tonight' thought Seto. He looked at his feet, but was instantly distracted by something that was out of place. He gave the ground a grave look and looked behind him. Something was terribly wrong…

'Wait… since when did I have two shadows?' thought Seto. One shadow was pitch black, while another was slightly faded into the ground. He looked at the faded one in front of him when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders and something forcefully hit him in the back of the head. All together the world went black, shunting him from its sight… * I took this quote from another one of my stories in the DBZ section called A Man Changed Forever, I liked it so much I had to use it again! ^^ * 

Seto opened his eyes slightly to find himself looking at someone's back, upside down. He realized that this thing was carrying him over its shoulder. He also noticed that the sun was barely coming up, and Mocuba was at home alone. 'No time to think about where I'm going! I have to see if Mocuba is ok!' thought Seto wildly. He formed a fist from his hand and hit the thing in the back as hard as he could, which was difficult seeing as he normally doesn't punch upside down. It stopped and the rushing colors around them came to a halt. The creature threw Seto on the ground and gave him a death glare. Kiaba rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see a man with dark black eyes leaning in his face. Seto instantly backed away from him and his crystal blue eyes grew wide as he realized who had kidnapped him. 

'This isn't possible, there was no way the he could be real!' thought Seto. He had come face to face with the life Dark Magician.

"But your just a card!!" panicked Seto. He backed up into a tree. Once again the Magician leaned close to Seto's face.

"That is where you are mistaken Kiaba." said The Dark Magician. Seto could feel the Magician's breath on his face. 

"What do you want? Where is Mocuba?" asked Seto. Dark Magician leaned back and seemed deep in thought. "What did you do to my little brother?" 

"The small one is fine. I never touched him." Said Magician. "He never strayed from innocence. It's you Seto that has earned a life of slavery and torture. All of your misdeeds have guided you into my path, in which I fully accept a challenge like you. I am to let you see the torture you have caused, suffer the insanity you've created, and touch the pain you make. Unless you want to stray further into the Reaper of Card's path, you will learn your lesson to heart, and never stray again." He picked up Seto over his shoulder again and took off again, breaking the sound barrier. Kiaba felt like he was going to be sick with the dead silence. He couldn't hear Magician's feet hit the ground, or air rushing by his ears, or even his own breathing. But in a matter of a minute they stopped at a cave and Magician set Seto down. He walked into the cave and there was silence again. Seto sat on the ground watching the cave and was startled by a sudden freeze in time and a large flash in the cave. 

Magician walked back out and stood next to Seto and helped him up. 

"You will stay here today, I have other matters to attend to." said Magician. In another flash he disappeared and left Seto standing in the middle of nowhere with no food for a day. Seto sighed.

"And I thought I was over with my diet" said Seto. He walked into the cave to find none other than Yugi sitting in the room looking dazed. "Yugi! What are you doing here!" yelled Seto. He ran to Yugi and shook his shoulders. Yugi shook his head. 

"Thank you Kiaba." said Yugi in his deep voice. Seto looked at Yugi closely.

"You're not Yugi…" said Seto. "I've seen you before, but I've never noticed that it wasn't Yugi. Who are you?" asked the confused Kiaba.

"My name is Yami, but you're wrong in a way. I am Yugi, just not the Yugi you know. Yugi is the reincarnation of me; I was the pharaoh in Ancient Egypt a long time ago. I believe you were there to, but as one of the Tomb Robbers. Your spirit name was Surgkon I think."

"But… but when Yugi is dueling you appear, how come this 'Surgkon' never comes out when I duel?" asked Seto.

"Because your spirit hasn't found you yet." Said Yami simply. 

"Yet? Your spirit has to find you?" said Seto.

"Yes, once the spirit finds you, its job is to guide the soul through right. I'm Yugi's spirit, but the Dark Magician pulled me from Yugi and brought me here, saying something about how I need to learn my lesson, then just left." Seto began laughing.

"Woo! Great, the perfect Yugi spirit needs to learn to be more caring and considerate! Never expected that the guide himself would need lessons!" laughed Seto. Yami didn't see the funny in it.

"And do you think your Tomb Robber would be any better than me? Not all spirits guide the soul the right way; some don't even guide the soul at all. Just look at Ryou, Bakura just sits there now a days expecting to be fed."

"Bakura? That is his spirit's name? I thought that was his real name…" said Seto.

"No, his name is Ryou," said Yami. There was a silence as Seto crammed all this new info into his mind. 

"How does the spirit find you?" asked Seto.

"Well, they find an item to be given to the soul, and they enter it, most preferable an ancient item, such as the millennium item, and when the item is given to the soul, so is the spirit, and the spirit can stay there for whatever length of time is needed." said Yami. Seto sat starring at the cave wall deep in thought.

"I know this isn't what we've been talking about, but why don't we just leave? I need to get to Mocuba, and you… well, why should I care about your business? It doesn't matter to me, but Mocuba will be worried sick, and destroy the house for that matter. And if the police come and find him alone, they'll take him to an orphanage!" Kiaba started to panic. "What will I do? I need out, or Mocuba will never trust me again!" He jumped up and franticly looked for a way out. Then he remembered the entrance around the wall, so he ran to it and just when he was about to get out, and electrical current started up and electrocuted him. He stumbled back and collapsed on the ground. "Why didn't you tell me the exit was fenced by electricity?" mumbled Seto. Yami stood.

"You wouldn't have listened to me." simply said Yami. Seto jumped up again and grabbed a rather large rock and threw it through the exit. It passed by with no lightning, and landed safely on the outside. "I was sitting on that!" yelled Yami.

"Ah, I see, it needs time to reboot. Perfect, here's my chance!" He ran to the entrance again, but instantly was shocked and thrown back.

"Ha, rocks don't conduct electricity baka." Laughed Yami. Seto stood up and got Yami into an old fashion headlock, and began punching him in the back of the head.

"You (punch) will (punch) pay! (Whack!)" Something very heavy hit Seto's back and was now on top of him; who was on top of Yami. Poor Yami struggled to move his arms, which were being crushed, but was unsuccessful with two things on top of him. 

"Could you kindly GET OFF!" yelled a strangely muffled voice of Yami. Seto realized that it was Magician sitting on top of them, and was humming a little ancient lullaby. "No, really, I like the taste of DIRT! Said a sarcastic Yami. Seto grabbed Magician's staff with his teeth * Hehe! His arms were being crushed too, I'm so evil!! * And yanked on it to get his attention.

"Now why did you have to go and start fighting? I was only gone for three hours." Said Magician. He cocked his head to the side watching Seto 'eat' his staff trying to get him off. "Fine, but no more fighting. Lesson one, fighting will just leave you with heavy guilt on your back."

"If you're guilt, you sure weigh a lot!" said the restrained Yami. He was relieved when the weight was taken off his back. * That could be taken two different ways, couldn't it? * Both men stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Now why did you have to leave an electric barrier up? I could have been killed!" yelled Seto.

"You would have ran away." Said Magician. He looked at the teeth marks in his staff. 'Great, more work. Just what I need when I'm reeducating two people… to fix my staff…' thought Magician. He looked at Seto and unexpectedly smacked him in the back of the head with his staff. "Lesson two, respect others property." Said Magician. Seto rubbed his head and gave Magician the death glare. That earned him another smack in the back of the knees. Seto fell down with his face in the ground. "Lesson three, mind our manners." 

"Excuse me Monsieur, but why did you take me from Yugi?" asked Yami. * Shut up, I'm making him know Francais! (French), lets just say Yugi is taking it and Yami picked up a few words, okay? * Seto looked at him with hate. 

'Suck up' thought Seto. 

'I'll graduate first though, and I can get out of here.' A voice echoed in his head. 

'Oh crap, he can read minds!' thought Seto.

'Well duh, I'm a spirit, being immortal isn't my only gift. Besides, I need to see what goes on inside Yugi's head to help him.' Thought Yami back.

'PAY ATTENTION!' screamed a new voice inside both of their heads. Seto grabbed his head in a major headache, and Yami snapped into a perfectly strait position. 

"Stop mentally talking you two. Now, Yami, I took you from Yugi because I started to get a reading from him alerting that he was growing bad, and I knew that he had you, and seventy-five percent of the time it's the spirit that's rotting the human child." explained Magician. Yami nodded his head to show that he understood. He all the sudden heard some muffled laughs to his left. He turned around to find Seto laughing so hard his face was cherry red and his hands were over his mouth to silence himself. Then Yami realized that Magician's staff was behind Kiaba's ankles. He pulled and Seto fell on his back coughing. Magician had apparently knocked the wind out of him. Yami started giggling, and found himself on his back gasping for air. "Remember lesson three, no laughing at others expense." Said Magician. 

'This is going to be one of those days…' thought Seto. 

A day in which anything can happen, and possibilities soar in the wind. 


	2. One of Those Days

Ch.2 

AnimeFreak: I'm back with the 2nd chap. This chap will stay on the humorous side, but will still be serious at times when those kinds of moments come up. But sometimes I scare myself, so I have to stick something funny in it.

Seto: Great, what will you do to me this time? Stick me on a rock in the middle of nowhere?

AnimeFreak: * Smiles evilly * No Kiaba, I would never do_ that… _

Goku: Dragonball Z section?

AnimeFreak: * jumps back * WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM? 

Goku: Sailor Moon section.

Seto: * laughs *

AnimeFreak: Well this is the Yu-Gi-Oh section, try looking in the "D" part of the sections.

Goku: Well that would make sense!

AnimeFreak: ATTA-

Spike: Cowboy Bebop?

AnimeFreak: * sigh * this will never end. ATTACK WITH THE SECOND WAVE!

                                                                One of those Days

                          _A lot of things happen that shouldn't, I don't expect to be the exception of it…_

             Seto and Yami sat on a rock silently thinking. Seto leaned over the edge to see the never-ending fall that would lie before them if they made one wrong move. The rock was hovering in some world they have never seen, in a wasteland never touched by man, on a rock that would tip over if Kiaba leaned to far. He sighed and resumed his normal position of sitting up straight plotting a way on getting off. Yami played with a small rock by pushing it back and forth with his forefinger. He listened to Kiaba's thoughts on getting home. It was interesting how much he was devoted to protecting his little brother, and he had fascinating strategies to get away from Magician. Yami didn't interrupt, knowing that Kiaba would just hurt him if he interfered. And no one would want to be pushed off of a hovering rock for an eternity of falling. Seto suddenly turned to Yami.

             "Yami, do you think you could move this rock?" asked Kiaba.

             "What?" Asked Yami. He hadn't heard that thought.

             "Well, you're a spirit right? Can't your powers push it to ground?" questioned Seto.

             "Um, I could try I guess." He turned into a transparent clear cloud shaped figure and flew to the side of the rock. He pushed it and it moved a few feet, but it snapped back. He went straight through the rock and rose up on the top, transforming back into his human shape. He sat on the rock again and smiled stupidly with his hand on the back of his head. "Oops, forgot; I'm somewhat a ghost when I'm in my spirit shape, and I go through things…" He smiled a little bigger feeling like a moron forgetting that he goes through solid objects. 

             "Wait, you can fly?" said Seto.

"Yeah." Said Yami. Seto slapped his forehead in shame. 

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! You can fly away from here!" yelled Seto.

"No, I wouldn't know where to go. Besides, I think we're on a different planet." Said Yami.

"Oh, well! Gee, that could be a minor problem! Do something oh great magical one! Can't you transport us to Earth?" screamed Seto.

"I don't even know if we're in the right dimension… for all I know we could be absolutely no where…" mumbled Yami. Seto did a classic anime drop when you fall on your face, which turned out to be a big mistake because Yami slipped and was a second from falling, but he caught himself with his left hand and held on for dear life. His eyes grew wide and he reached up with his other hand, but the part he was holding onto shifted and he instantly put his arm back down. Seto's face peered over the edge to look at Yami dangling by a few fingers.

_Trust falls tragically when your fate lies in the hands of hate._

 Kiaba blinked twice and looked at Yami's face of terror, which seemed to become even more frightened when he realized that his life was in the hands of Seto. Kiaba was confused, Yami could fall to his death if he didn't save him, but if he did Yami might spread rumors about Seto being nice, and besides, what was in it for him if he helped Yami? How would that benefit for him? He starred at the spirit wondering what was right. The chunk of rock Yami was holding onto shifting again and Yami lost his grip and started falling. To his surprise a sudden jolt on his arm held him from falling to his doom. He looked up to see Seto holding his wrist. Seto pulled him up so that Yami could grab the edge with his other hand and pull himself up the rest of the way. 

_Life has the strangest twists; you must respect the way it turns._

After Yami caught his breath he looked at Seto's face and sighed.

"Thank you…" gasped Yami. He carefully stood and dusted himself off. He then looked behind Seto and realized that the Dark Magician was standing behind Kiaba. "Behind you." Said Yami to Seto. Seto turned to see Magician and his first reaction- 

                                                                SHOVE!

He pushed Magician off of the rock, but being unsuccessful because Magician can float, he stood on the rock disappointed. 

"You moron, you could have killed him!" He pointed at Yami. 

"No, _you_ could have." Said Magician. Seto realized that he could have gotten rid of Yami, and could have been able to win his matches with Yugi from then on, but he didn't. He let him live. He saved his life. 

"A lot of things happen that shouldn't, I don't expect to be the exception of it…" He turned around with his back to Magician. He expected a whack in the back of the head, but he found himself starring at a cave wall. They had transported back to the cave. 

"You have learned the most valuable lesson Seto. I respect you for that." Said Magician. He disappeared. Yami sat on the ground and looked at Seto interested.

 Maybe he doesn't know who this man before him was…

(Hmmm, I could end the story now, but…. Hehe! Short chappy people going to kill me! See you space cowboy!)


	3. Monkeying Around

Ch.3

AnimeFreak: I reached the top, and had to stop, and that's what's bothering me. I wanna be a man, man cub, and stroll right into town and be just like the other men; I'm tired of monkeying around. Oh, oo-be-do I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, talk like you! Too! You'll see it's true!

Seto: I've heard of that song…

AnimeFreak: JUNGLE BOOK! 

Seto: But what does that have to do with anything? 

AnimeFreak: You'll see!

Seto: Don't tell me you're making me a monkey this time?!

AnimeFreak: You should really stop giving me ideas. But no. I'm not.

                                                Monkeying Around (not literally)

_I reached the top, and had to stop, and that's what's bothering me. _

Dark Magician sat on a small cliff where no one could see him. He watched people walk right by him without even looking. But what was there to look at? He wasn't there. They couldn't see him. He sighed at this thought. Only two humans could see him, and they both hated his guts. Kiaba and Yami. His problems. They reminded him of before; before he was this way. When he had a life to live, and not other lives to teach how to live. He stood when he saw a small child walk by, staring at him. He took a step off of the cliff, but remained floating. The child stopped her parents and pointed at him. 

"Mom, he looks like the Dwark Magicy-ann. Why isn't he in hith caud?" She asked. * Translation: Mom, he looks like the Dark Magician. Why isn't he in his card? *  He blinked at the little girl in amazement. Did she really see him?

"Honey, no one is there." Her mom said quietly. 

"But-" she watched as Magician put a finger to his lips. "Ok then mommy. No one is there if you say so. But can I stay here for a minute? I wanna wath the vuw." * I want to watch the view. * 

"Ok dear. I'll be with daddy on the bench. Stay away from the cliff." The little girl nodded. She sat down on the grass and watched Magician float and stare at her. He went forward slightly and set a foot on the ground. The grass beneath his foot ruffled momentarily, like when they sway in the wind, but then resumed their natural position instead of flattening underneath his weight. She tore her eyes away from the sight of grass going through him and looked into his eyes. He just blinked and sat beside her. She smiled and looked at the stars. 

"They are beautiful." She said. He nodded silently. She sighed and her eyes twinkled in the starlight. For a while they stayed like this, starring at the stars until her mom called for her to go. She looked at Magician. 

"Good bye Dark Magician." She leaned over to him and gave him a hug, but was careful not to go through him, then stood and left. 

"Good bye…" He whispered when she was out of sight. Good-bye to his only friend, made by the stars. 

                                                Flashback

"I'm leaving Osire. You never think about me, it's always about that stupid card game. You never had time for me." A woman with long, silky blonde hair walked out of the mud house, leaving a dazed man standing by the door. 

"Please Sakura, don't go. I can change." He desperately said. 

"That is what you said a long time ago."  She stomped away. He felt a tear stream down his face. He sulked out the door to the mountain and stepped to the edge of a cliff. He looked at the never-ending drop and sobbed. 

"From now on, call me the Dark Magician. Dark from the sorrow and a Magician for the trickery I've suffered. Call me that now and forever." He stepped off the cliff and fell to his fate. The wind rushed by his face, the air pushing past his body. He was flying…forever.

Author's notes: Had to add notes on this chap. Shortest yet, but it focuses on Magician. Just a moment to show that he does care and does hurt inside. He was never a bad guy. Just a dumped human that thought the world no longer needed him. When he died, the card, Dark Magician, was created. He roamed the earth after his death as a spirit, trying to find Sakura to apologize. *Cries* THAT IS SO SAD! 


	4. Indescribable is an Adjective OXYMORON

Ch. 4 AnimeFreak: Did you get it? Seto: No. AnimeFreak: *sigh* Ok then, quote/I wanna be a man, man cub, and stroll right into town and be just like the other men/unquote See? Magician wants to be human! Seto: Humph. That's the most retarded thing I've ever seen. AnimeFreak: *smacks Seto in the back of the head with a paper fan* you have no dignity my good man. Seto: *smiles stupidly* nope. AnimeFreak: ATTACK WITH THE. third? Already?? No-no, fourth? No wait, there was no wave on the third chappy, sooo Third Wave it is. . I can't do five things at once and still keep a one-line train of thought. Whatever; screw the Captain Jack Army Force. Just attack already. -_-'  
  
Indescribable is an Adjective (OXYMORON!)  
  
Yami tapped a card on a rock, making a small 'thap' sound. Kiaba tapped his foot to the rhythm automatically. Playing an Alto Saxophone and a Guitar use to be the way he calmed his nerves. Yami noticed the dazed look in Seto's eyes, but they had a certain concentration glowing in them. He also noticed that Seto had scooted to the end of his seat and was sitting straight with his elbows away from his sides. Yami grinned and tapped his hands on the rock twice, then clapped. He repeated the same rhythm and watched Seto slightly nod his head on beat one. He stopped and Seto turned to look at him with a large grin on his face. It was odd seeing Kiaba smile like that. "Why'd you stop?" He asked. Yami raised an eyebrow and continued the beat. Kiaba pulled a small object with a button on top out of his pocket. He pressed the button and a guitar appeared, and Seto set himself into a good position. "In my shoes my toes are busted  
  
My kitchen says my bread is molded  
  
Got a good job, at the dollar store  
  
One foot in the hole  
  
One foot gettin' deeper  
  
With a broken mirror  
  
And a blown out speaker  
  
And I ain't got much else to lose  
  
I'm faded, flat busted  
  
Been jaded, I've been dusted  
  
I know that I've seen better days  
  
One foot in the hole  
  
One foot gettin' deeper; crank it to eleven  
  
And blow another speaker  
  
And I ain't got, I ain't got much to lose  
  
Cuz I've seen better days  
  
I've been the star of many plays  
  
I've seen better days  
  
And the bottom drops out  
  
My cup's filled up with five buck wine  
  
Find myself here all the time  
  
Another rip in the glass  
  
Another chip in my tooth  
  
Rained on, I've been stained on  
  
Found another goat I tried put the blame on  
  
Now I'm steppin' on all the cracks  
  
But I guess there ain't no use  
  
Cuz I've seen better days  
  
been the star of many plays  
  
I've seen better days  
  
and the bottom drops out  
  
Cuz I've seen better days  
  
been the star of many plays  
  
I've seen better days  
  
and the bottom drops out  
  
I'm bent like glass second hand like glory  
  
Missed the bus but I'm in no hurry  
  
Molasses fast, no business born  
  
One foot in the hole  
  
One foot gettin' deeper crank it to eleven  
  
Blow another speaker  
  
And I ain't got, I ain't got much to lose  
  
Cuz I've seen better days  
  
Been the star of many plays  
  
I've seen better days  
  
And the bottom drops out  
  
I've seen better days  
  
Been the star of many plays  
  
I've seen better days  
  
And the bottom drops out " {Citizen King} Seto Kiaba sang with a soothing tone, not loud enough to cause an echo, but not quiet enough to sound like the lyrics were mumbled. His words flowed together, and his dynamics matched the music perfectly. His tone stayed perfect, and he never came close to a second off beat. By the end Yami was starring at him in a surprised way with his mouth hanging open slightly. Kiaba turned around and looked at him funny. He leaned towards Yami and pushed his bottom jaw up with a grin on his face. "You were off tempo." He said. Yami just blinked stupidly, and then began laughing. "Sorry I'm not Mr. Perfect like you!" Yami smiled. Seto laughed along with him before he noticed Magician standing next to the doorway with tears staining his face. Seto instantly stopped and curiously watched Magician cry. Magician didn't notice Seto starring at him. His eyes looked full of pain. Magician's P.O.V. I entered the cave quietly to see if they were fighting again. I heard some noise from within the cave walls, so I had assumed that they were arguing again. But this noise was different. It had more of a flow to it. I peered around the corner to see the Kiaba boy with a Guitar playing Better Days by a band from the twenty-first century. I watched him concentrate on the words and syllables of each word he pronounced. 'He is pretty good.' I thought. 'No, make that really good!' I said as he played his Guitar with the oddest hand movements. Yami played the basic beat like a drum in the background, but he sounded awful compared to Kiaba. I pushed myself lightly up and flew over them to behind Yami. They finished their song and I watched them laugh with happiness. I smiled to myself, satisfied that they were getting along. Suddenly something began pounding on my brain. I couldn't think straight and everything went dark. Tears wet my face and I closed my eyes. I think I can sense the Kiaba boy looking at me. I can't tell, the pain hurts too much. Normal P.O.V. Magician fell to the ground with a thud and he passed out. Kiaba walked next to him with a look mixed of curiosity, and worry. He felt for Magician's pulse. "None, but he's just a card. I have no clue if he is even supposed to have a pulse." said Seto. Yami watched them in awe. "WELL! You were pharaoh when this game was invented. Don't you know how to heal these things." "What, do you think there is a vaccination card or some-." His words drifted off. He pulled up a card from his deck that was to boost a magic monster's attack power. He set it on Magician's forehead and it glowed black before being absorbed into his body. Magician looked up. "What happened?" asked Yami. Seto stepped back. "I don't know. Something-" "Indescribable." Interrupted Seto. 


End file.
